drunken night
by foxgirl123
Summary: when Hidan makes a bet with Kakuzu to see who can drink the most at a bar, things start to get a little weird for the two. truths come out. please R&R and this is rated T for Hidan's mouth and lemon. this is also my first lemon so yeah


"I can't believe me you made me come here" Kakuzu said growling as he sat in a bar with his partner. "Oh shut the fuck up, you need to loosen up you miser" Hidan said smiling. Kakuzu sighed. He hated this because he knew he had to spend money. "Jashin you're stuck up. How about a bet?" Hidan asked which quickly got Kakuzu's attention.

"What kind of bet??" he asked. "Whoever gets drunk faster loses" Hidan said. "What do I get if I win" Kakuzu asked. "If you win I'll give you fifty bucks and if I win, well I get to see your ass drunk" Hidan said smiling big. "Deal" he said.

~many drinks later~

Both Kakuzu and Hidan was drunk off their ass and had gotten kicked out of the bar. "*Hic* fuck Kakuzu *hic* w-were are we *hic* now??" Hidan asked. Kakuzu looked around. He was drunk and didn't know but he looked and saw the base. "W-we made *hic* to the base *hic hic* somehow" he said. They both walked in staggering, made it to their room, and shut the door.

"Hey Kakuzu *hic* c-can I tell you *hic* s-something??" Hidan asked looking at him. "You can *hic hic* tell me anything" Kakuzu said who was currently trying to hold himself up. He then noticed a blush appear on Hidan's face. "H-Hidan??" Kakuzu said confused. "I-I love *hic* y-you Kuzu" Hidan said blushing and looked away. "Hidan" Kakuzu said shocked but then looked at him and pulled off his mask.

He gently gripped Hidan's chin and made the Jashinist look at him. "I love *hic* you to Hidan" Kakuzu said smiling and kissed Hidan. Hidan gasped lightly but smiled and kissed back. Kakuzu deepened the kiss and gently bit down on Hidan's lower lip. Hidan opened his mouth and felt Kakuzu's tongue push through and licked inside his mouth. Kakuzu could taste the alcohol from earlier in Hidan's mouth as he started to play with his tongue.

Hidan blushed some when he felt himself be backed up and soon pushed onto the bed. Kakuzu smirked as he pulled away and pulled off Hidan's headband and kissed his neck. "K-Kakuzu.." Hidan said blushing and moaned out lightly when Kakuzu bit down hard on his, drawing blood. Kakuzu licked away the blood and unsnapped the buttons on Hidan's cloak, pulling off and throwing it to the floor.

Hidan grabbed Kakuzu's cloak and unbuttoned it also and soon threw it to the floor which landed next to his. Kakuzu started to kiss down and took one of Hidan's nipples into his mouth and bit down some. "Aaahh Kakuzu!" Hidan moaned out. Kakuzu took one of his hands and undid Hidan's jeans and pulled them and his boxers in one swipe and threw them to the ground.

Hidan gasped when cold hair hit his member. Kakuzu smirked as he gripped Hidan's harden erection and pumped it some. "H-haahha K-Kakuzu aahh!" Hidan moaned out loudly as he gripped the sheets beneath him. Kakuzu's smirk widened as he took the Jashinists member into his mouth and sucked. Hidan's moans got louder and louder. "F-fuck aahh Kakuzu I'm gonna.." he started and came into Kakuzu's mouth.

Kakuzu swallowed it and soon pulled his mouth off the now limp member. "you taste good you know" he whispered huskily into Hidan's ear. Hidan blushed and fumbled with the button of Kakuzu's jeans. The stitched man laughed some and helped Hidan and soon pulled off his own pants and boxers and threw them to the ground.

Kakuzu soon put three fingers to Hidan's lips and said "suck". Hidan opened his mouth and took the three digits into his mouth licking and sucking on them. He made sure each of the fingers were evenly coated. Soon Kakuzu pulled out his fingers and put one at Hidan's entrance. 'It'll hurt at first but it'll get better" he told him and Hidan nodded. Kakuzu pushed the first finger in and stopped, waiting for Hidan to get use to it before pushing the second finger in and started to scissor motion them.

Hidan let out a gasp and louder moan when Kakuzu pushed the third finger in. Kakuzu started to move them around, thrusting the fingers. Hidan moaned out loudly and gripped Kakuzu some. Soon Kakuzu started looking for the bundle of nerves that'd make Hidan.."AH fuck Kakuzu!!" bingo. Kakuzu hit Hidan's sweet spot a couple more times with his fingers before pulling them out and soon thrusted into Hidan and waited for him to adjust.

"M-move danmit" he said and Kakuzu nodded and started thrusting. "Shit this hurts but oh Jashin" Hidan thought and moaned loudly. Kakuzu smirked and thrusted faster and harder. "FUCK Kakuzu! There!" Hidan screamed out loudly in pleasure. Kakuzu smirked and slammed into Hidan's prostate. "H-harder danmit aaahhh" Hidan moaned and screamed out and Kakuzu thrusted harder and faster, pounding Hidan more into the matress.

"Ahh Kakuzu!!" Hidan screamed out as he came onto their stomachs. Kakuzu gasped lightly from Hidan tighting around him and came inside Hidan. He pulled out of Hidan and laid by him. "W-wow" Hidan said panting. Kakuzu smiled some and pulled the covers over them and put an arm around Hidan. "Night" he said and they both fell asleep.

~next morning~

Kakuzu woke up with a killer hangover. "W-what happened?" he heard and saw Hidan waking up and his eyes widen in shock. "What the hell happened?!" Kakuzu said when he saw them naked, cuddled together, and covered in cum. A blush appeared on Hidan's face and his eyes were also wide with shock.

"Holy shit did we??" Hidan said and Kakuzu slowly nodded. Each of them stayed silent for awhile before Hidan broke the silence. "K-Kakuzu, um listen I'm um, well I'm, fuck I'm sorry ok. I shouldn't have made that bet because then this wouldn't have happened." Hidan said looking down. Kakuzu looked at Hidan before smiling.

He put his hand under Hidan's chin and pulled his head up. "Well I'm not sorry" Kakuzu said and kissed Hidan. Hidan's eyes widened but soon he relaxed and kissed back. After a few minutes they pulled away. "I love you, you fucking miser" Hidan said and hugged him. "Love you to you masochist" Kakuzu replied back and hugged Hidan back.


End file.
